MrBlack
by spunkmyransom
Summary: lemon one-shot. Bella and Rose find out how Mr. Black likes to teach...


Today in school we were forced to strip naked for class by the hot teacher Mr. Black. All in the kids rushed out of their clothes and stood waiting. All the guys' dicks were hard, and not from the temperature in the room. All the girls were wet instantly standing side by side with their classmates.

"Now listen up everyone," Mr. Black called. "today we are going to try something different. Instead of having swim class we are going to have a sex education class period"

"Bella, come up here you little slut" I was instantly wet by the tone of his rough voice. Deep and demanding. "Rose, You too."

"Bella and Rose here are going to be my partners. The rest of the class get into groups of three." I couldn't help the blush that spread across my face when I realized I was not only partnered up with the hottest teacher on campus but also with the sexiest woman I've ever seen in my life. I couldn't wait to touch both of them. My pussy was aching already.

Once the class got into groups of three Mr. Black told them that one person was going to be the receiver while the others would be the doers.

"Miss Rose, would you like to be first in our little group?" Mr. Black asked huskily into her ear. She eagerly nodded and squirmed against his body that was pressed up against hers.

Mr. Black's dick was pressing against Rose's ass and grinding into her body roughly.

"Everyone do as we do up front," He called to the class. I looked to see all 7 groups of my classmates start grinding and rubbing against their partners eager to gain some friction.

"Bella come here." It wasn't a question. Ive learned that is very demanding. I didn't mind though, it just made my pussy even more wet for him.

I walked over to where he and Rose were grinding, quite violently, and couldn't resist being pulled into the action. Immediately I grabbed Rose's tits in my hands and started playing with them. She moaned outloud and she rubbed harder against mr. blacks huge dick. He wrapped one of his hands in Rose's hair and pulled her head aside roughly so he could bite at her neck. His other hand was teasing her clit making her drip all over his fingers.

"More mr. black more! Please I need it harder!" she begged.

"play with bella's pussy and if you please her you will be rewarded." He then reached over her shoulder and started fucking my mouth with his tounge. It was the hottest kiss Ive ever had in my life and I moaned like the slut I am when he pulled away. I then felt one of rose's hands trail down my body to my pussy while the other pulled my head to hers in a searing kiss.

"That feels so good Rose. Don't slow down" I panted out as her fingers slowly circled my clit. It was such a perfect sensation of feelings shooting through my body. Suddenly a finger much larger than any of Rose's dipped into my pussy and started finger fucking me.

With Mr. Blacks hands around both me and rose we were smashed together. Just a ball of hands, fingers and mouths. He quickly added two more fingers into me and fuck if that didn't feel amazing. Hard thrusts of his wrist mixed with roses gentle touches to my clit had me whirling. But just before I was going to come he stopped all movement.

"Everyone stop what you're doing! All the girls get on your knees and suck off that hard cock in front of you"

Immediately Rose and I fell to our knees and started competing for the attention of Mr. Black's leaky cock.

"Yessss Rose use that mouth and suck me hard baby. Fuck yes." I grabbed his sack and started rolling his balls in my hand making him groan again. When Rose took a second to catch her breath I latched onto his cock and sucked as hard as I could. I took him into my mouth and started bobbing my head. I looked up to see Mr. Black staring right back down at me with his mouth slightly open.

"You like my cock Bella? You little innocent girl you." Groaning he shoved both of his hands in our hair and had us both licking sucking and stroking his cock at once.

"Yes you two naughty girls. Keep that up. Fuck yesss!" He threw back his head and started thrusting his dick into us.

"Alright guys its time to repay your women here. Lay down and eat those wet pussies like it's the only thing you're going to eat all year!"

He lay down and positioned my body so I was straddling his mouth. He licked me gently at first, tasting me, then he dug in and started biting and sucking and nibbling everywhere. I was so wet I shamelessly grinded my face into him.

"Rose fuck me with your tits. Now!" He yelled between my pussy lips. The vibrations caused me to moan loud and let my head fall backwards.

Rose leaned down and positioned herself so that both of her breasts were surrounding mr. blacks dick. Then with one hand she held herself up and the other she grabbed and squeezed her breasts together so that his dick was trapped inside them.

"yesss that feels so good you little whore. Keep bouncing them tits on my dick and don't stop until I tell you to," he threated.

With the sight of Rose fucking his dick with her tits and his mouth on my pussy fucking me with his tongue I started to shake with the feeling of my upcoming orgasm.

"Oooh im going to come soon Mr. Black please go faster," I begged with him.

"Come on my face you dirty little girl. I want to taste all of your juices" Right then I came all over him. His face was covered in my cum and I leaned down to lick it all up off of him. "Good girl Bella" he said grabbing my head and forcing me to kiss him.

He then pulled me off of him and called for Rose and I to switch positions. My tits were sensitive and I couldn't help rubbing my hard nipples all over his dick before I started bouncing on him.

"Fuck yes!" He groaned as he tasted Roses pussy.

After a few minutes of constant pleasure Rose finally came all over his face in complete bliss.

"Bella you look so good doing that to me baby." He said. I was getting out of breath and licking my lips at the sight of Roses orgasm.

"Mmmmmm I wish I could do this all day long Mr. Black"

Next thing I knew he was pushing me off of him and standing up. His dick was so hard it was lying flat against his stomach.

"Everyone its time to finish this up! Class is almost over!" He yelled grittily to the other groups.

"Come here you two! NOW." He demanded when he turned back to me and rose.

We both rushed to him. Get on your knees and play with your tits. I want to come all over both of your bodies. We eagerly started playing with each others tits and rolling our nipples. God Roses hands felt amazing. We were groaning at the sensations while Mr. Black stood over us jacking himself off.

"Come and get it you two!" He called. We turned to face him and were rewarded with his cum all over our tits and faces. His spurts were warm and landed everywhere on us. I sucked his cock clean and then turned to rose and smashed our bodies together squirming his cum around us both.

"CLASS DISMISSED." And then it was all over.


End file.
